club penguin
by Clubpenguinlover8
Summary: its about the epf and me and my friend and a ### ### i cant tell u u have to read it
1. Chapter 1 uh oh

**hello everyone how are you today and have an awesome new year! abby3894 is a real penguin hope u like my story Lake Blue1 is my friend on club penguin and an awesome friend to i made up cool123 maybe**

* * *

abby3894 wake up got dress she put on a orange shit and blue jeans and got her blue bag and feed her puffles when abby got done feeding her puffles abby got some food and when abby got done eating abby went to the epf where jet pack guy dot gary rookie and Lake Blue abby sit down beside Lake Blue and everyone was hurgy so abby went to go get some pizza and when she got back everyone look at abby and everyone run up to her and got the boxs of pizza and everyone eat the pizza when everyone was done the director came on the tv and said agents herbert is coming but not just him i will tell u who it is with herbert hes name is cool123 hes bed news **you have to review please i need your help ****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello everyone how are you today and abby3894 is a real penguin hope u like my story Lake Blue1 is my friend on club penguin and an awesome friend to i made up cool123 maybe**

* * *

**to herbert**

lets see done herbert said

click click whats done? klutzy asked

my machine herbert said

**to the epf **

gary rookie said

yes gary said

what are you doing? rookie asked

trying to get info of cool123 gary said

ok rookie said than dots phone rang yes dot said

club penguin is doomed hahahahaha ? said than the phone hang up

**to abby and Lake blue**

abby and Lake blue were going to the gift shop and than abbys phone rang

hello? abby said report back to the HQ abby hang up and abby and Lake blue went to the HQ when they got there dot jet pack guy gary rookie were there

**please review i need help with my 4 chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello everyone how are you today and have an awesome new year! abby3894 is a real penguin hope u like my story Lake Blue1 is my friend on club penguin and an awesome friend to i made up cool123 maybe**

* * *

abby3894 wake up got dress she put on a i love my puffle shit and blue jeans and got her blue bag and feed her puffles when abby got done feeding her puffles abby got some food and when abby got done eating abby went to the epf where jet pack guy dot gary rookie and Lake Blue abby sit down beside Lake Blue and everyone was hurgy so abby went to go get some pizza and when she got back everyone look at abby and everyone run up to her and got the boxs of pizza and everyone eat the pizza when everyone was done the director came on the tv and said agents herbert is coming but not just him i will tell u who it is with herbert hes name is cool123 hes bed news all i know is that herbert and cool123 is not good the director said what are we going to do rookie said i dont know gary said well we have to do something Lake blue said yeah abby said when jet pack guy got a message **i have to put him in somewhere **it said if u want to get us u have to come and find us form herbert end of message than they got a message form cool123 it said im not with herbert end of message well i thank is lying abby and Lake blue said **i got noting so if u have anything please tell me and review please****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello how are you today i want to update at 2:02 am so yeah hope u like it**

* * *

ok G said

whats the mission? rookie asked

we all ate going to go find them ok G said

dp u know where they are dot asked

yes G said

ok where jet pack guy asked

here G said

ok what are we waiting for let's go abby said

**review please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello how are you today i want to update at 2:02 am so yeah hope u like it**

* * *

ok G said

whats the mission? rookie asked

we all are going to go find them ok G said

u know where they are dot asked

yes G said

ok where jet pack guy asked

here G said

ok what are we waiting for let's go abby said

**review please I need help with my story please help**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello how are you today hope u like it oh im puting in some penguin that u maybe know**

* * *

At herberts

im calling some more Gary said

hello a penguin said

oh hello come to Herbert's Gary said

Ok a penguin said

ah bellykid5 your here Gary said

back to calling a penguin Gary said

hello a penguin said

hello come to Herbert's gary said

a penguin said

ah your here Gary said

hello Gary Jessie9095 said

back to calling a penguin Gary said

hello Gary said

hello a penguin said

come to Herbert's Gary said

ok a penguin said

your here Gary said

Hello Gary mewcat90 said

back to calling a penguin Gary said

hello Gary said

hello a penguin said

come to Herbert's gary said

ok a penguin said

your here Gary said

hello Gary missygirl156

lets go Lake blue said

Lake blue kicked the door down

hey! Herbert yelled

the EPF went in

**ok so that was chapter 5 please review**


End file.
